1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a utility bucket seat that is used in conjunction with a standard bucket, said seat used primarily by fisherman for a seat, for a table top, for keeping fish out of the sun and to keep flys and bugs off of said fish when fish are temporarily stored in a bucket, for a buoy marker and for a cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art shows many different types of apparatus for use when an individual sits out of doors there being countless types and shapes of chairs both folding and non-folding. However most if not all of said apparatus are restricted to a single use, are rather large in physical size, are not easily transported and are relatively expensive. The instant invention however provides a bucket seat that has many uses and overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.